Only Time Can Tell
by 247FairyTail
Summary: When your guild is being targeted by a mage with lost magic, what can you do? Oh yah! Send Lucy! - Please give this a shot, I swear it gets better! - Chapter 13 is out now!
1. I Don't Want To Be Saved

**New story, like I promised! I don't own Fairy Tail! I wish I did... -.- (Don't we all?) But really if I did, there would be so much Nalu! Also I would make myself out to be one of the characters, and be more powerful then Gildarts and Acnologia combined! MUAHAHA! Jk (not really) but I would totally make myself to be a character in Fairy Tail. I wouldn't make myself be a main, because it would ruin the story, but you would probably see me in the background of every episode... On with the story! :)**

* * *

Lucy POV:

The guild was just like any other day. A giant brawl erupted because of Natsu and Gray, and most of the guild members were involved. Including a very angry Erza crying over smashed cake. I sat at the table where Levy was currently reading one of my favorite novels, and would once in awhile switch to gushing over it and talking with me. Also Mirajane joined us for the moment while everyone is still brawling. The exceeds were talking with Wendy at another table, except for Lily. He decided to join the fight with Gajeel. Elfman was shouting out what it meant to be a 'MAN' while Evergreen kept hitting him, trying to shut him up. You could hear Gray and Natsu yelling stupid insults at each other in the background, while Gajeel was trying to join in on the action. Mirajane kept trying to embarrass me about 'liking Natsu' while I kept protesting, then she would stop and switch to Levy and bug her about 'liking Gajeel'. By the end of it we had some red faces and messed up thoughts. God, Mira was really the matchmaker from hell. Natsu is really going to be to death of me one of these days...

But I was snapped out of my thoughts when master Makarov told me he needed me in his office. The brawl was silenced as everyone watched me walk up to the separated room. But by the time I walked up the stairs the eyes fell on Natsu, and people were blaming him for they were thinking he had gotten me in trouble, and the fight raged on. But not everyone joined in this time, most were still curious of what had just happened.

I made it into his office and took a seat. "So why did you call me up here?" His face curved into a frown and I couldn't help but feel like something bad is happening.

"Well child I'm sorry to tell you this but someone is trying to destroy our guild." I couldn't believe my ears.

"What! Why? And why are you only telling me?"

"Calm down child, I'm only telling you because your magic is the only thing that can stop them right now. And I don't need to be worrying the other guild members."

"What? Why my magic? Wouldn't you rather tell Erza or Natsu?"

"Look Lucy, the mage's magic doesn't affect Celestial Wizards, that is why I'm choosing you to defeat him." This is still so confusing.

"You mean his magic won't affect me? And who are you talking about?"

"Nope, his magic is a type of lost magic, and it's a particularly powerful magic, but it won't work against celestial wizards. His name is Lucas and he uses raiding magic. He has the power to control any wizard. Using there magic to his own benefit, and as soon as they run out of magic he can't use them anymore. But wizards such as yourself have the power to make contracts with celestial spirits. I don't know how but the power your spirits give off don't allow him to use his magic on you. Here is a picture of him." He handed me the picture. I took it from him and looked at it. His skin was perfectly tan and his hair was brown, but what was weird were his eyes, they were golden with specks of silver. "Now I don't know if he has anyone under his control right now, but if he doesn't I want to keep it that way, that is why the other members can't get involved. I will inform everyone about your task, so you should go home and get some sleep, you will begin in the morning. Another thing, if something were to happen to you, we can't risk anyone trying to save you so make sure no one is following you or knows where you are going tomorrow." I give him a nod and exit his office.

Making my way down the stairs, I could feel everyones eyes on me. But I don't really take notice, my head is starting to hurt from thinking about Lucas. But the thing that bothered me the most was when he said no one could save me. If I fail, what will happen to me. But I didn't want anyone to save me, quite honestly I felt as if I always needed saving, and it made me feel weak.

* * *

Before I knew it I was in front of my home, unaware of the pyro running up to me. "Lucy!" I turned around to meet his face.

"Hey, Natsu."

"Luce, gramps told the guild what was going on. Are you really going to fight against this guy tomorrow?"

"I don't have a choice, he's targeting the guild."

"I'm going with you!" He can't. He's Natsu and he can do everything, but I don't want him to be in trouble.

"You can't."

"Why not? I know what magic he uses, but there is no way he could control me." I enter my house while he jumps in through the window. Why can't he ever use the door? I stand in the center of my bedroom with Natsu in front of me.

"Natsu you can't, because I don't want to be saved." Secretly deep down I wanted him to keep saving me, but I can't let him.

"What do you mean you don't want me to save you." I looked at the ground, unable to face the determined dragon slayer.

"Look, Natsu, I'm grateful that you saved me countless times, but I need to learn to do it on my own. I'm not afraid to say that..."

He interrupts me,"Say what?" This time I look at his eyes. I can see the strength, the rage, and his confusion.

Anger boils inside me and I let it out practically screaming at him,"That I'm weak! I know I am Natsu. And no ones words are going to change that. Not even yours."

"Lucy..." His rage calms down and his eyes explain understanding. But I can't let it get to me.

"Natsu, don't. This is what I want. So just, don't save me." His face scrunches up in anger. I can almost feel all the heat radiating off of him.

"How could you say that! ... Your not weak! And I'll always save you! You can't just tell me not too! Your my nakama! I'll ALWAYS save you!" I can't do it. I can't hold back these tears. They spill out of my eyes, surprising Natsu. His face softens once again. "Lucy, why are you crying?"

"You just don't get it."

"What don't I get? That your practically sacrificing yourself?"

"No."

"That you won't allow me to save you?"

"No!

"That your going to allow yourself to be killed for the guild's sake!"

"NO!"

"Then what is it! Because that's what I see your doing."

"I'm not sacrificing myself. I'm still not allowing you to save me, but I'm not allowing myself to be killed. I'll make it out of there alive, but I need to do this alone, I can't allow you to get involved."

He takes a step forward. "I'm already involved!"

"Natsu, please! Just let me do this!" I take a step back.

"Why? Why should I!" He takes a step forward.

"I want to prove to myself that I am a Fairy Tail wizard! All of you guys, everyone! They are all powerful! More powerful then me. And I just, I feel so useless! I'm always the one captured! I'm always the one that needs saving! I'm always the one being targeted! I'm done with that! I don't want to be captured. I don't want to be saved. I don't want to be targeted! I want to be stronger!"

"Lucy, you are strong." His tone surprised me. He once again take a step forward, and I take one back. But his steps are wider and he continues to gain ground, getting even more closer with each step. I back up once again, and my back makes contact with the wall of my bedroom. Natsu then makes his way over to me and incases me against the wall. Putting his hands on the sides of my head. And his body so close to mine, just an inch away, almost touching the skin not covered by my clothes. I blushed as he lowered his face to meet with mine. "Your not weak Lucy. You may not be stronger magic wise, but you are strong in your own way. You have your own abilities that separate you from anyone else. That's what makes you strong, that's what makes you Lucy. Don't you EVER call yourself weak!" He stares intently in my eyes, waiting for a response. I stand there ice still, fazed by his words, and the position he put me in. My thoughts are cut short when I hear a "Luce?", from Natsu. I look at his eyes.

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what?" He questions me.

"You always make me mad for ever doubting myself, and you make me angry for not letting you save me."

He casually rests his forehead against mine and says,"You're so weird Luce." Then he gives me a toothy grin, I gladly return the favor, and he finally takes his death grip off of me. He walks off in the direction of my window.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Ya? What is it?"

"Thanks." He smiles at me once more, then hops out my window. I look out to make sure he's ok, even though I know he is. And see him running off in the distance. His hair gleaming in the moonlight.

What will tomorrow bring?

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Please R&amp;R! Thanks! :D Until next time...**


	2. Lucas

**Here is the second Chapter! I don't own Fairy Tail! Hope you like it.**

* * *

I feel it. The breeze, the wind. The way it makes my hair dance. My eyes slowly drift open to find myself... falling? I look around at my surroundings. I'm way up high that I can see all of Magnolia. But, how did I get here? The time passes by and I start to fall faster. I'm not even sure how I got here. I don't remember anything. Then I hits me. My head starts to throb. Every inch of my body starts to ache. It hurts, bad. The air resistance scatters around me, like a dozen rose petals. And my breathing becomes harsh and ragged. Even if there is air all around me I feel like I'm suffocating.

A sharp pain came from my leg, and I force myself to look down. Now I wish I didn't. My femur was sticking out of my right knee in a gross crooked way. My body was filled with giant bruises and deep cuts. Blood soaked my clothes, and the stench was so powerful, I didn't want to breath the little air I could. Most of my blood was coming from my right leg, were the bone was sticking out. At this point I was falling so fast, the blood from my leg would escape leaving a trail of little rain droplets in the sky. The ground felt so close, so near. In mere seconds I would disappear from this world, only leaving my battered and bruised body for everyone to see. It was humiliating.

Everyone from the guild was counting on me to defeat this guy. And here I am, falling out of the sky... Again... I let out a bloody scream as my body makes contact with the floor. I here a huge crunching sound, and see the rest of my leg fall off before permanently shutting my eyes. For good.

"Wake up!" My head snaps up and my eyes flutter open. My scream could be heard from miles away. My gaze is met with concerned onyx eyes. Immediately I hug him, trying to find comfort. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey Luce? Are you okay? You're shaking like crazy." My breaths are heavy, like I'm trying to make up for lost air. I whimper, causing Natsu to stiffen.

"I-I'm s-scared.." He relaxes again. I try to pull away but he tightens his grip on me.

"Then don't go." I push him away.

"I have to! Everyone in the guild is counting on me to take him down!"

"Lucy we can always find another celestial mage."

"No way! I'm a part of the guild, so I want to be able to protect it!"

"Lucy..."

"Natsu, are you doubting me?"

"What, no!"

"Then, let me do this." I hop out of my bed and go into the bathroom. Where I will get ready for today.

~Time Skip~ [A few hours later, in front of the guild.]

"Natsu, I'm scared." His face shows concern, but then he grins.

"Then it's settled, I'll go with you!" I back away, my hand in front, and shaking my head.

"No! You can't." Natsu stepped closer, grabbing my hands in his, and pouting down at me.

"Come on, Lucy! Please, let me come with you. Or better yet, don't go."

"Stop it Natsu! I have to! You know that." I push him away, and storm into the guild, looking for Master.

"Lucy~!" I hear Natsu whine in the background.

After Master told me where to find Lucas, I say bye to everyone, oblivious to Natsu's constant pouting. I finally get an opening while he was distracted, and run out the guild. Him finally realizing it, comes and chases after me. But before he reaches me, master extends his arm, crushing Natsu in the process. I give him a worried glance and a wave before I run out to the forest.

Natsu POV:

"Damn it!" I yell while crushing my fist into the ground. I hiss in pain staring at the pool of blood beneath my hand. After a few more moments, Gramps finally releases me while muttering something about 'letting her go'. Erza then walks up to me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Lucy is fine. She can take care of herself, Natsu." I shoot her an 'I know' glare that would even make Gildarts shiver. Then storm out of the guild, leaving a bewildered Erza along with a shaken Gray.

Lucy POV:

I walk along an old pathway I have found. According to Master, I should find him near a waterfall, beside a cliff that many people used to visit. So finding an old pathway makes me think the visitors would use this to find the waterfall. As I'm walking I run into a stream. The waterfall must be close. I start to jog, then go to running, then end up full on sprinting the whole way there. I hear the rush of water and close my eyes, enjoying the sound. My eyes flash open the find myself at the end of the cliff.

I stop sprinting and my boots skid across the ground stopping me just before the edge. Beside me lays the river that falls off the side of the cliff. Creating the waterfall below. Along the side of the cliff were giant boulders that stuck out far enough to not be completely covered in water. And sitting on the end of one smirking right at me was..."Lucas."

* * *

**Tell me how was it? Did you like it? Please RR! I'll update soon! :)**


	3. Confrontation

**Heheh! I finally finished this chapter! Read on! :D**

* * *

"So it seems you have finally found me, eh?" Lucas jumps from rock to rock making his way on top, when he is done he is just acrossed the river. (Think of it like when Lucy fought against Angel the first time, but instead they are right next to the waterfall.)

"What do you want with Fairy Tail? Why do you want to destroy our guild?" He smirks at me.

"I'd be no fun if I just told you, Lucy."

I gasp. "How do you know my name?"

"I know everyones names. It would be stupid if I just attacked a guild without knowing what magic they use. I also had a feeling they would send you to me. So, shall we get started?" I move my hand to my keys, and bring the other to my whip. "Now since my magic doesn't work on you, I brought a little surprise." I hear screaming and fast movements all around me. Right when Lucas started giggling like an insane person, I pulled out my whip, letting it rest on the floor. "Now, come out, Daisy." On my right side, a little girl with two braids came out of the bushes.

"What kind of sick person makes a little girl fight for him?"

"One that wants to win." The screams started again, but this time they came from Daisy's mouth. She then started running towards me.

"I'm sorry."

"How?

How could one person hold so much power? My body was already battered and bruised and my magic was fully drained. It's impossible to defeat him. He is immortal.

At the beginning of the fight, I was doing pretty well. I was keeping up with him, lashing out my whip and keeping two gates open at once. But, I didn't realize he was holding back. He was not even using his magic when he took out both my spirits. I would have called out two more, but I was already drained. I was completely out matched. I knew it. I was weak. Not to mention Daisy uses wind magic, she already did a number on me.

Lucas stands before me, leering down with resentful eyes. "I would think they would send out a more, what's that word. Oh yeah, experienced mage. I mean for crying out loud, I'm targeting their guild and they send you." He giggles to himself then scoffs. "Well it seems you are no match for me. Go away." I stand up refusing to leave.

"No way! I'm not giving up now. No one in the guild would shamelessly retreat. I don't care if I don't have any magic power left, I'm not backing down."

"Is that so. You do know how my magic works right?"

"Yes, you use the mages power, almost like controlling them. But, it doesn't matter, because I'm a celestial wizard and my spirits won't let you control me!" He once again giggles to himself.

"I'm afraid I can't give you full credit for that." My ears perk up.

"What do you mean? Wasn't I right?"

"Yes, but only part of it. You see, your spirits won't let me control you, but what if you have no magic power left? Then your spirits are useless. Also, I don't have to use your magic power to control you. There are...other ways." No way. Does this mean he can control me now?

My breath hitches, and my legs constrict making it impossible to move. He smirks and points his fingers to the ground. My knees follow his fingers, making me kneel on the floor. He then laughs like a maniac and walks up to me. For a second I can feel like I can move, but then he knees me in the gut. When I fall to the ground and clutch my stomach, he kicks me. A scream escapes my lips as I hit a tree, then slowly slide down.

I'm now right next to the water fall, Lucas is a mere ten feet away, and Daisy is slowly coming up behind him with a guilty look on her face. I stand up to face him, my feet stand on the rear end of the cliff. "Daisy darling, put all your magic into this last attack, and I'll let you go home to your mother."

Daisy's face perks up, and she mutters a quick sorry before blowing me off the side of the cliff.

* * *

**Daisy's Description:**

**She has messy brunette hair that was tied in two braids. She had a lavender and baby blue stripped shirt, and black shorts on. Her clothes were tattered and her skin was tan and filled with bruises. She also had light blue eyes.**

**Oh! I just realized this is literally a cliff hanger! Heheh! Sorry for any mistakes. RR and until next time!**


	4. Waking up

**Hiya! Here's the next chappy. Also I wanted to say sorry any of my spelling errors. **

* * *

_I feel it. The breeze, the wind. The way it makes my hair dance. My eyes slowly drift open to find myself... falling? I look around at my surroundings. I'm way up high that I can see all of Magnolia. But, how did I get here? The time passes by and I start to fall faster. I'm not even sure how I got here. I don't remember anything. Then I hits me. My head starts to throb. Every inch of my body starts to ache. It hurts, bad. The air resistance scatters around me, like a dozen rose petals. And my breathing becomes harsh and ragged. Even if there is air all around me I feel like I'm suffocating._

_A sharp pain came from my leg, and I force myself to look down. Now I wish I didn't. My femur was sticking out of my right knee in a gross crooked way. My body was filled with giant bruises and deep cuts. Blood soaked my clothes, and the stench was so powerful, I didn't want to breath the little air I could. Most of my blood was coming from my right leg, were the bone was sticking out. At this point I was falling so fast, the blood from my leg would escape leaving a trail of little rain droplets in the sky. The ground felt so close, so near. In mere seconds I would disappear from this world, only leaving my battered and bruised body for everyone to see. It was humiliating._

I remember now.

This was my dream.

How? How did I dream my very reality?

Expecting to crush onto the ground below, I closed my eyes. No, I won't give him this sick satisfaction of hearing me scream my death. Before I could hit the ground I blacked out.

At least I won't see myself die...

* * *

_I never thought I would die so early in my life. I wanted it to be peacefully, in my sleep. So, where am I now? I can only see darkness. Is this what death is like?_

"Lucy!" _What was that? It sounded like-_

"Lucy!" _Natsu? What is he doing here?_

I lift my heavy eye lids open. There he was, Natsu. Worry written all over his face. My eyes are getting heavy again. I'm so tired.

"Lucy, come on! Stay awake! You need to stay awake!" I don't even feel him shake me, my body is so numb. I fall asleep again.

* * *

The next time I wake up I immediately regretted it. My body hurt all over, especially in my right leg. My wounds were mostly all healed, besides my right knee, but my clothes were soaked in dry blood. My eyes caught a swirl of pink. (Her eyes are very hazy right now.) _Natsu..._ I smiled. He had fallen asleep with his head on the side of the bed. I looked around. It was the guild infirmary. Realization dawned on me. _I failed..._

"Lucy?" I turn my head to the right. Natsu had woken up. "Lucy!" I squeal when he pulls me in for a hug. My body aches all over.

"Natsu?" He doesn't reply, he just sits there hugging me. "N-Natsu...It-It hurts..."

"Sorry." He immediatly pulls away and I groan at the loss of warmth. I pull myself up to lean against the back rest. I look over at Natsu. He has his head facing down towards his lap with his hair shading his face. "I...I was so worried." He moves his head up but doesn't look at me. Instead he turns to the side.

"Natsu. Natsu look at me." He turns his head towards me and I gasp. One tears slips down his face. "I'm right here. I'm fine."

"You don't get it do you!" He stands up, making his chair fall over. "When Loke brought you in the guild looking all beaten up and bl-blood everywhere...Ugh... Your blood, Lucy! You weren't fine!" He runs his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself down. I stand up ignoring my bodies protests. I grab his vest and pull myself closer. I then wrap my arms around his back and let my head rest on his chest. He struggles for a bit then lets his hands rest around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." He rests his head on my my shoulder. When he exhales I get goose bumps down my back.

"I'm sorry I yelled. Just, just don't do that again." He then pulls me closer. I giggle when he takes a whiff of my hair.

"Natsu that t-tickles!" He does it again and I start to laugh.

"Lucy! Are you ok- Sorry, did I interrupt something?" I look over to see a red faced Erza.

"Erza! No I don't think so." I squeal when i realize i'm still in Natsu's arms. I then quickly pull away earning a pout from Natsu. When i'm free from his grasp Erza walks up to me. I start to think she is going to punish me and my mind goes into overdrive. Even Natsu is shivering. So when she pulls my head to her chest i'm completely shocked. _She is just hugging me... Thank goodness!_ Although it's a very painful hug, I get her intentions.

"Don't scare us like that again!"

"Eek! Okay!" _Wait, us?_ I look behind her to find half of the guild squeezed in through the door.

"LUCY!" They roar. For the third time so far I squeal again when everyone tries to envelope me into a hug. I try to act happy to be back, but I can't help but feel miserable. _I failed..._ That's all I could think about.

* * *

**I just want to say something. If you know how Lucy's spirits can sometimes open there own gates, and usually they do when they feel someone or Lucy's life is being threatened. The fight Lucy was in sapped all her magic away, and her spirits needed time to heal so they couldn't open there own gates and save her. So that was just in case you were wondering why they couldn't just open there own gates and come to her rescue. But Loke did end up catching her so thats good.**

**Okay now that that is cleared up. R&amp;R? Tell me what you think?**


	5. I Need You

**I am so sorry to everyone that has been waiting for me to update! I've been so busy I couldn't keep up with my own schedule. Sorry for any mistakes! So without further a do, here is your much needed longer chapter.**

**...FT I Loovee you!**

* * *

****~Four Months Later~****

A small light in the corner lit up the room and black drapes covered the broken windows. A small breeze blew in through the window; pushing the drapes aside and revealing the blood red walls. "So, you have failed, Daisy." He walked up to the windows and pulled the drapes over them to cover the light.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think she would survive that fall." She sat on the floor. With the same tattered clothing covering her still bruised body.

"Well she did, and you are to blame. I should have found another wizard to control. You are absolutely useless."

"D-didn't you say I could go home? To my family?" She weakly stood on her feet and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Ha! Did you really think I was serious?" He turned around to face her; eyes dark with malice.

"W-what?" She fell back on the floor, unable to stand any longer.

"I killed her!" He paused for a moment. "You should have seen the look on her face when I told her I would take you!" She started to cry. "HAHAHAHAH! It looked just like yours right now! How ironic."

"How could you?" She covered her face with her hands and stood back up. "HOW DARE YOU KILL MY MOTHER!" She revealed her tear streaked face. Her once blue eyes had turned a shade darker and she looked at him with a murderous intent. "I will kill you!" She started running straight for him.

"Have you forgotten?" Just a couple more steps. "I control you!" He lifted his hands up, ready for her first attack.

* * *

**After Natsu came back from a job request, alone...**

One string of hair blew into my face. I didn't care at that moment. My mind was being torn by my thoughts. My usually chill state completely vanished. I got up and paced around the room.

"Why, why me? I just don't understand." My legs started to ache so I sat on the floor; my hands running through my hair.

"Believe me, I know it doesn't make sense but please try to chill out." I gasped and looked up; completely shocked by the sound of his voice.

"Your back!" I screamed then through my arms around him. "Please tell me, please tell me you will never leave my side again."

"I promise, and this time I mean it." My grip around him tightened.

"Thank you." I whispered. He finally responded to my death grip and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll protect you this time. I'm coming with you."

"No! You can't!" I pushed him away. He grunted then responded.

"But you just told me not to leave your side! Lucy, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not!" He held a fierce look in his eyes.

"Natsu, please! You can't! I want you to stay by my side forever, but not while I'm gone." His eye twitched.

"What kind of statement is that? I want you up stay by my side, but I don't! You don't mean it. I'm coming with you!"

"Yes, I do mean it! You can't come with me. I forbid you."

"Tch. I don't care what you say. You're not going to change my mind, Lucy."

"You can't protect me this time-"

"Yes I can."

"Natsu stop! I need to do this alone!"

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time you faced him? You aren't even fully recovered and you want to go fight him again. No way!"

"Don't you remember what the master said? He said that only a celestial mage can win against his magic. If you came and he toke possession over you. I don't even want to think what might happen to you! And I don't want to end up fighting you!"

"Lucy~" His eyes held so much thoughtfulness when he said my name.

"I feel so stupid saying this, I feel just like a guy. But I want to know you're safe. I can't concentrate if I don't know. I want to protect you, even if I know you are stronger then me." He took a couple steps closer to me.

"That's why I went on this job without you. It was because I know you are still healing and I needed to know you were safe. And just so you know, I would never even give fighting against you a second thought. I'm always going to be on your side. Even if we are against everyone in the guild." What is he saying? Everyone in the guild is family! Why would he take my side over everyone else? "Hell, I'll even take your side if we were against Igneel." My eyes widened. "You have always been so important to me, ever since I met you I couldn't get you out of my head. When Igneel left I felt so lost. But when I met you, I didn't feel lost anymore. Like suddenly I had a new purpose." He took my hands in his own. I've never seen his eyes hold so much compassion. "I guess what I'm trying to say, is that-" I felt my face flush as I gulped down every fiber in my being to scream. "-I need you, Lucy."

Time... Just... Stopped...

He needs me? Did he really just say that? I must be dreaming. But, even his own blush was noticeable. I-I can't speak. I don't have words to say! I can barley even think straight! But yet.. I feel so happy.

"Natsu..."

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything, I just wanted to tell you that." He then let my hands go and headed for the window.

"Natsu! Wait!" He stopped and turned around to face me. This time his eyes held a different emotion. Disappointment? "Natsu, I-I need you too. Please don't go." He walked back over to me and once again enveloped me into a hug.

"Lucy, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."

"Natsu, it's the same for me. Ever since my mother died I was lost too. I ran away from my home because it held so many memories of why I was sad. I always dreamed of becoming a Fairy Tail wizard and when you said you would bring me to the guild with you, I was so happy. It was like my mother was there with me again. You filled the gap in my heart and words can't express how much you mean to me. I would still be utterly lost without you, so thank you. Thank you so much." He held me until I was done crying. He kept whispering sweet words into my ear to comfort me.

"You always will belong with us at Fairy Tail, if I didn't bring you there, you would have found your own way. I just know it. You don't have to thank me for anything. If I filled the gap in your heart when your mother left, and since you saved my broken heart from when Igneel left. I would call us even. So please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry." He pulled away enough to see my face and wipe my tears away. I held his hand that was cradling my face, and kept it there.

Everything about this was so perfectly imperfect. I'm right where I want to be with the guy I love, and yet, I have to leave not knowing whether I will return to his embrace. I want to be with him and I want him to know that. But It will have to wait for when I get back. But I can't leave. Not without knowing exactly how he feels about me.  
"Natsu. I want you to know just how you make me feel. When i'm around you I feel so happy. When you're talking to me, I can barley breathe. When you look at me, I feel like my heart will burst. Natsu, not only do I need you, not only do I want you-"

"Lucy, what are you trying to say?" He moved his hands back down to his sides.

'-Natsu, I love you." I heard his breath hitch. His eyes widened along with my blush. Before he could ever respond I gave him a quick peck on the lips. But before I could completely move away he had pulled me up to him again. I didn't think his lips would be so soft, but I loved the warmth that radiated off of them, and him. Our lips moved as one for what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. We then broke apart. We just stood there, staring at one another. Then he began to speak.

"Lucy I love you so much!" He, for the third time now, embraced me. He held me with all his might and might have crushed a few things, but at that moment I didn't care. "Thank you! Thank you!" Even if I was still embarrassed by the whole thing, I still had to ask.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"I'm just so thankful for having you. I'm so happy."

"Oh Natsu."

* * *

**Is it just me? Or is it hot in here? I think I might have just died. Too, much, fluff. **

**Nalu will always be my favorite pairing, I will never be able to die until they confessed their love to each other, and have shared a kiss. Much like this chapter. (I hope.) **

**If you have any questions, or are confused about something just leave a review or pm me for a response.**

**Heh, well anyways, tell me what you think? R&amp;R? There will be more fluffy romance, and action to come! I promise to post sooner this time!**


	6. Let's go home

**Hai! So I didn't take forever this time. I feel very accomplised! :3 On with the story!**

* * *

A week has went by since our confessions. We both found it too awkward to talk about anything related on that subject. But we also found it too hard to coop without one another's presence. It hurt too much for one to be absent and without the other. The guild doesn't even have a clue about what is going on. But even just spending a day without him breaks my heart. And after being so traumatized, and finally convinced. The Master and I have decided to let Natsu come with me when I face Lucas again. I don't know what will happen. He is supposed to be hiding out somewhere and not to interfere. I doubt he wouldn't though, and that scares me.

"We will miss you guys."

"How come Natsu gets to go with you and we don't?"

"Please come back soon!"

Once we have said our goodbyes to everyone, we set out. We decided to look for him where I first ran into him. But even the broken trees haven't changed since I last saw them. I knew it tore Natsu's heart to see the very place I got injured so badly, especially when all the battle marks were still there. But all I could do was watch him look around and cringe.

"Natsu?" He was snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at me. "Could you pick up his scent? I mean I know you don't know what he smells like but-"

"I know what he smells like, it's revolting.'

"How do you know?"

"When Loke brought you back to the guild. It was faint, but I could smell a guys scent that I didn't know, and then I just knew it was that bastards." He then started to sniff around the place. "Yup his scent is here, and it's fresh. Maybe a day or two old but it shouldn't be too hard to find him." I followed him to a open meadow. The grass was dead and there was no flowers. The only living plants around it were the trees from the forest.

* * *

We were met with the breeze. It blew several strands of hair into her face. She quickly swiped them away. Looking around I finally noticed exactly where we were. It was the very site I dreaded to see. It was the place Lucy was beaten so badly by that bastard. Every time I moved my head to the side, there was more battle marks. I saw the broken trees, and was that... blood on the ground. It still held Lucy's scent in it. I couldn't help but cringe. The next thing I noticed was the edge of the cliff. This was were she was thrown off the side of the mountain. My hands bulged into fists; my fingers digging into my palms.

"Natsu?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned my attention to her. Could you pick up his scent? I mean I know you don't know what he smells like but-"

"I know what he smells like, it's revolting." I interrupted her.

"How do you know?" I then explained it to her. When that was over I finally sniffed out his scent and led Lucy to a meadow. It looked abandoned by nature. It was depressing. I wanted to grab Lucy and take her back home just looking at it. But I knew I couldn't do that.

"He's here, somewhere. I can smell it." I whispered into her ear. She nodded her head and pointed to the forest behind us. I assumed she wanted me to wait there before he noticed my presence. So I took off for it and ran as fast as I could while still being quiet.

I didn't expect to see a little brunette girl waiting for me. She was so fast I barely knew what was going on till her small but hard fist rammed into my gut and I blacked out.

* * *

At least I know where Natsu is. He could at any moment pop out and drag me back to Fairy Tail. I wish he would do that now, but I had to finish this.  
I heard laughing and I knew it was from him. And with slow steps he crept out of the forest and into the meadow.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Oh don't concern yourself with it. I just happened to remember something, that's all." I didn't know why, but that has very hard for me to believe. "You know, I've been waiting quite a while for you." He was waiting for us? Does that mean he saw Natsu!

"Well I like to take my time. You know, smell the roses and enjoy the scenery." He cocked his head to the side.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." He looked at me, then at the floor.

"There isn't much scenery to enjoy here, and all the roses are dead." He bent down and ripped out a few pieces of dead grass.

"I have noticed that." He rubbed the grass between his two fingers, then they crumpled he opened his fingers. The breeze picked up just enough to carry away the dead piece of landscape.

"Shall we get started then?"

"That's the only reason why i'm here."

"I'll take that as a yes." I called upon my first spirit, Virgo.

"Gate of the maiden! Virgo!" The familiar golden light surrounded me as Virgo appeared. She didn't even say anything and began to attack Lucas. That gave me enough time to call out Loke. "Gate of the Lion! Leo!" Loke appeared and went straight into the battle with Virgo. Lucas held his ground and my spirits didn't even get one hit on him before he hit Virgo in the gut and kicked Loke in the neck. Both spirits were scent home. "Loke! Virgo!" I cried. I unraveled my whip and ran straight for him. He didn't even move.

Something was wrong...

He stuck out one finger towards me. "You might want to keep still. I have a present for you." My eyes widened and my heart stopped beating. My legs stopped moving and I called out for him.

"Natsu!" There Natsu was, next to Lucas. His face was full of hatred and he held one sword in his hand. "What did you do to him?"

"Magic. Natsu, kill her." I ran straight for the trees. I knew he had used his magic on Natsu. So I was right, he did see me and Natsu coming here.

* * *

I must have ran for two miles before I tripped on a tree root and crashed to the ground. "Oww!" I groaned. Lifting my face up I noticed I was at the edge of the forest, and it was sunset. In the distance I saw a town. But it wasn't Magnolia, I probably ran in the opposite direction. Finally reaching the town I looked around and saw no one. In fact it looked to be abandoned. I hear a crack then a boom. Running behind some crates I peered over and saw Natsu, engulfed in fire and blood. Looking down at his sword I saw the blood drip from it. Did he k-kill someone? Fear struck through me. Natsu's fire diseased and he searched the nearby houses. By the time he searched every building around me it was dark.

His blade reflected the moonlight, giving the blood a gleam. His eyes held so much ferocity just looking at him gave you a death sentence. His furious eyes hunted the land while his blood thirsty blade searched for his next victim. "Where are you?" His demon like voice croaked. "I'm gonna find you. And when I do, I will torture you until you die in the most painful way possible."

I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on them. Then my tears started to fall. What could possibly possess him to say such words? Why does his face hold a murder intent? The way he gripped his sword, the way his face scrunched up in agony every time he said these words. I knew he is still in there of that body of his, somewhere.

"Stop hiding and face your destiny." His face did it again. "It's your fate." There is was again. "I'm going to kill you!" In a second he sprinted in my direction. He jumped over the crates and landed in front of me. Crouching, his face was hidden as he began to speak once again. "Hiding, what a unnecessary thing to do. You're just being reckless, after all, you're only making me angry." He unfolded his knees as he stood. Taking my eyes into his I saw every emotion.

The anger.

The sadness.

The hope.

The pain~ So much pain.

Desperation coated it with thick layers. Pilling on every attempt of recognition. He stared at me for a few moments. Then in a swift second he was at my back. The blade struck straight through me. I screamed as blood fell to the ground in heavy puddles.

"You can't die yet. Remember?" He held the left side of my stomach, where he had pierced me. Even with his hand covering the majority of the wound it bleed profusely. For a second I thought he was trying to stop the bleeding. I turned around and looked at his face. It was sad and started to shed tears. But a second later it was back to it's hatred. My vision got blurry and before I fell to the ground, he wrapped his other hand around my waist and held me up.

"N-no. N-not yet." I was so confused. There was no demon voice. "You c-can't die. I d-don't want to live with knowing I k-killed you!" His voice was raspy and harsh, but it was his voice. It was him!

I gasped. "Natsu!"

"Lucy, I'm going to save you." I began to cough, but it wasn't a normal cough, blood started to come out. Natsu swirled me around so I can see him, his hand never left my wound. Before I knew that was going on he had taken my lips with his. A strange pressure grew around us. The wind started to pick up and it became hard to breathe. He let go of my lips and rested his forehead on mine. "You won't die. Not again." A picture of Future Lucy found it's way into my head.

Streams of orange, red, and yellow lights filled the dark space around us. My wound started to ache, but in a few seconds it was gone. And so was the wound. He lifted his head and removed his hand.

"What did you do?" I felt around the wound. Nothing seemed to hurt. Natsu looked into my eyes than began to speak.

"I took care of it. For now we should get back." I nodded. He embraced me for a while and when he let go he held my hand in his. "I'm sorry. I should have been more careful."

"It's not your fault. Let's just go home."

All the way home I failed to notice the blood dripping from the left side of his stomach... He had taken my wound.

* * *

**SO? HOW WAS IT? MERRRR CAAAPESHHH! If it seems confusing for you it such become more clear in the next chapter. But is you have questions that you would like me to answer, leave a comment or pm me and i'll get back to you as soon as possible. Until the next time~~~ :3 **


	7. I Will Never Be Forgiven

**Yay! Another chapter!**

* * *

After Daisy had captured me I'd woken up in a dark cell. My wrists were chained to the ceiling, and my angles were chained to the floor. I tried to pull my arms down, no luck.

"Where the hell am I?" I growled. My thoughts soon came back to me and then I remembered. "Oi shorty, where am I?" I yelled into nothingness. From the shadows came out a guy I didn't want to see. I never wanted to smell him. He reeked of blood. "Lucas." I snarled.

"Oh so you know who I am?" He smirked.

"Of course I know you bastard. Where is Lucy?" He opened his eyes and looked at me. Whenever I looked into them, I felt a sickness over take me and I couldn't control my own thoughts.

"Don't worry, she's with my other half." A image of Jellal and Siegrain found it's way into my head.

"What the hell do you plan to do with me then?" He walked over to me. He then lifted my head up by pushing up on my chin with his hand.

"It's obvious really. I plan to use you to kill Lucy of course." _He c-can't._

"I won't. You can't control me."

"We will see about that." He snapped his fingers, and the same girl that captured me came out with a sword. The sword had a long fine blade with no jagged edges. The handle of the sword was black and looked to be wrapped in red bandages. "You will use this sword to kill Lucy, and anyone that gets in your way."

"No! I promised Lucy I would never hurt her!" He raised his hand and rested it on the top of my head. With the signal of his fingers the girl came and put the sword in his hand. He closed his eyes and immediately I shut mine too. I then felt a familiar feeling. Anger.

But this anger was different. Usually it would be pointing at something stupid, like Gray. But this time it hurt me to feel this way. It hurt to feel angry at Lucy. I didn't even know why I was mad at her. But it just kept getting worse and then it didn't even matter why I was angry at her. I just wanted to kill her.

"Where is Lucy?" A demon-like voice growled. But it wasn't just any voice, it was mine. I still heard my usual tone, but it was laced with darkness.

Lucas began to howl in laughter and took his hand off my head, he opened his eyes and so did I. He pointed to the chains and Daisy undid them. My body fell to the ground.  
"Get up. I'll take you to Lucy." He barked. A sinister smile found it's way onto my face and I got up. He touched my shoulder for a brief second and suddenly I knew exactly were to go.

I found my way to the familiar setting of the dead meadow. Another Lucas had just sent Lucy's two spirits home. Oh how much I wanted to laugh. She was so pathetically weak.

I walked up to Lucas and Lucy ran straight for the trees.

He had told me to kill her and that's exactly what I intended to do. So I went for her.

* * *

I had lost sight if her in the forest, but I haven't lost her scent. While sniffing the air I ran in her direction. Looking around my surroundings I found myself in an abandoned village, and the sun was starting to set. I searched all the houses around me and when I finished it was dark.

"Where are you?" My voice croaked. "I'm gonna find you. And when I do, I will tortue you until you die in the most painful way possible."_ Is this really how I felt? I know I hate her right now but would I really kill someone? Would I really kill her?_

_That's not important right now. I need to find her._ "Stop hiding and face your destiny?" _Is this me?_ "It's your fate." _None of this feels right._ I caught a whiff of her scent. "I'm going to kill you!" I sprinted to where she was finding and jumped over some crates. _Why didn't I find her before?_

**_'It was because you didn't want to.'_**

"Hiding, what an unnecessary thing to do. You're just being reckless, after all, you're only making me angry."

I stood up and looked into her eyes. I saw all of it.

The hope.

The pain.

The sadness.

The fear~

So much fear. _Was I really that scary? Why should I care! I wanted her dead!_

_**'You wanted her dead. What about now?'**_

_Shut up! I want her DEAD!_

_**'Why?'**_

_Why? What's a good question._

My thoughts stopped and suddenly I was at her back. My blade soaked in her blood. I let go of my sword and it clanged as it hit the ground.

She screamed as her blood fell to the ground in heavy puddles.

"You can't die yet, remember?" My emotions clouded my judgement and suddenly I turned around and put my arm against the left part of her stomach, where I had slit her. I felt so much pain at that moment and I didn't know why. But I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

Lucy had turned around and looked at me, shocked. But suddenly I was back to being angry at her and my face resembled hatred. I knew I was fighting an inner battle within myself.

She turned back around and started to fall forward so I wrapped my other arm around her waist and pulled her back up.

"N-no n-not yet." My voice sounded more like me and I regained some of my normal feelings. "You c-can't die. I d-don't want to live knowing I k-killed you!" My thoughts returned to me. I started to feel sad, then pain, then anger. All my memories came back to me.

_**'Lucy is your teammate. Your partner. Your best friend. Your love. You would never hurt Lucy. Never!'**_

Everything struck me at once.

**_'You hurt Lucy. Emotionally. Physically. You tried to kill her!'_**

_I will **never** be forgiven._

"Natsu!"

"Lucy, I'm going to save you!" I owe it to her. She means everything to me! Lucy began to cough blood, so I spinned her around to face me. My hand never left her wound. I leaned in and kissed her. It was the fastest way to cast the spell.

_**'Plus you like kissing Lucy.'**_

I let go and rested my forehead on hers. "You won't die. Not again."

Streams of orange, red, and yellow lights filled the dark space around us. Her wound stopped bleeding. When the spell was over I lifted my head back up and took my hand off her wound. I felt pain on the left side of my stomach.

"What did you do?" She asked while feeling around the wound. It seemed the spell worked and her wound vanished. I couldn't tell her exactly what I did so I put it simply.

"I took care of it. For now we should get back." She nodded and I hugged her. I backed away but grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry. I should have been more careful."

"It's not your fault. Let's just go home."

_**'Home, home sounds good.'**_

* * *

**I hope this chapter made things a little more clear. But if you have any questions/comments you would like to say, leave a review or pm me. And please do leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter or this story. Thanks and until next time.**


	8. As A Guild

**So for this chapter I felt I should bring more Fairy Tail chapters into the story. I know some people are probably wondering where the hell Happy went in this story, so with further a do. I present you another chapter, more characters, more fluff, more Nalu, more Fairy Tail.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Let's just say Happy was trying to give Lucy and Natsu some alone time... *Chuckles* **

* * *

So it turns out Natsu didn't actually kill other people, at least that's what he remembers. He had been angry, stabbed me, then we went home. He doesn't even remember when Lucas got into his head, guess that's how his magic works. He controls you, magic, mind, and body. Just everything.

"What am I supposed to do with something that I tried to k-kill you with?" He held that same sword from before in his hands. He had told me he dropped it as soon as it happened. And this morning when he woke up, it was in his hands. It didn't make sense, if he swore he left it there, why was it here now?

I guess it's possible that when Lucas 'took over him' a part of his magic is still in Natsu even though he broke the spell. That could have made the sword appear besides Natsu last night, or even made Natsu go back for it while I was sleeping.

I just shrugged. Every thing seems so confusing today. We had just got back last night and I discovered Natsu's little trick to why my wound was gone. When I helped him through the doors of my house I felt his vest was partly wet. And when I looked at my hand, his blood covered it. I screamed, he froze, then everything came out.

He said he had read an ancient spell that took away the wound you caused from someone you loved, but the price was that it was inflicted on you. Although he did this, it seemed that the wound he received was not as bad as the one I had gotten, so he was able to hide it.

I was mad at first. _'How could he be so reckless?'_ But in the end he was just being Natsu, and I helped him patch it up. He stayed at my place that night. We were both too scared that something was going to happen again. Plus, we had to tell the guild about this in the morning.

So here we were, sitting on my bed, looking at the sword he was holding.

"Are you sure you left it there? Maybe when we left you picked it up."

"I don't know. I can't really remember most of what happened last night. But part of me is screaming that I left it there."

"I can't remember a lot about last night too. It was so clear, but when I woke up, it was just foggy."

"Lucy." He turned to me and intertwined his fingers with mine. "I can't remember when I- you know. But if that ever happens again, you have to promise me you will fight back. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you just let me hurt you. Especially if you were hoping a part of me was still here when it wasn't."

I squeezed his hand back, and shook my head. "Natsu, I didn't fight back because I was hoping a part of you was still here. I didn't because I knew you were still here. And even if I get hurt a little, it wouldn't matter as long as if you came back like you did." One of his hands moved up to touch my left cheek.

Tears slid down his face as he spoke up. "You don't get it. I hurt you. How could you forgive me so easily?"

"Your Natsu, you didn't do that to me. Lucas did." He growled at the mention of his name and moved his hand back down.

"Even so. It was my hand that moved this blade." I looked at the sword in his lap. "Even if you forgave me. I can't forgive myself." He removed his hand from mine and grabbed the sword.

"Natsu! You have to eventually forgive yourself." He stood up. And my gaze followed him.

"I don't think I can, but that doesn't matter right now. We need to tell the guild about what happened." I nodded and followed him to the guild.

* * *

The walk there was quiet. I walked behind him instead of by his side. It made me feel more safe. When we opened the guild doors. Happy flew into Natsu's chest.

"Natsu! I thought I would never see you again!" Natsu chuckled.

"Oi, Happy look at me." Happy looked up at him with tearful eyes. "I'm here now aren't I? So don't cry." He stroked the young exceeds fur as he wept softly. Looking at the pair now made me realized how good Natsu would be at being a father. The thought made me blush. I giggled softly. This got Happy's attention as he launched himself into my chest.

"Lushie! I missed you!" I scratched behind his ears and he seemed to calm down.

"Would you look at this. You two would make the best parents." The barmaid said slyly. Natsu and I exchanged glances as we turned fifty shades of red.

"Mira!" I screeched. She just smiled and gave me a wink, which did not help at all.

"Natsu-san, Lucy-san, glad to see you returned safely!" Wendy greeted sweetly as she walked up to us. This grabbed others attention and they began to greet us.

"Hey, how did the fight go?" Gray asked. Natsu and I looked to the floor, disappointment etched into our faces. "Did you win?"

"Gray, that's enough questions." We shuddered at the tone in Erza's voice when she approached us. "The master is requesting you two to go to his office immediately." We nodded and pushed through the crowd and made our way to his office. Along the way Happy shuffled out of my arms and went to talk to Carla.

The door creaked when we entered. I couldn't help but wince at the sound. I failed twice now. What is he going to say?

"Hello children. Please, take a seat." His voice wasn't harsh, instead it was very soft and sincere. We sat on the two chairs provided and shared a quick look of trust before looking up at him. "So, who wants to start?" We told him everything we knew. From Natsu being captured, to him casting a spell on me to take my wound. Natsu got choked up when he was trying to explain how much he had wanted to kill me at that time, so I held his hand and gave it a squeeze as to encourage him.

When we were finally finished master started to talk again. "I see you kids have went through a great deal these past two days. I now see I have been going at this the wrong way. I sent one of my own out to deal with what is all our problem. I'm so sorry Lucy. And Natsu-" Natsu cringed at the sound of his voice. "You are to stay with Lucy at all times. Do you understand me? You were the one that begged to go with her in the first place, so you are to make this up to her."

Natsu nodded,"I promised you I will." He sounded so determined. It scared me a bit.

"Good, Lucy, you are no longer to go after Lucas do you hear me?"

"Wait, what? I thought I was the only that could stand his magic, at least until mine runs out."

"Yes, that's true, but I refuse to put your life in danger anymore. We will attack him as a guild. He will be too overwhelmed and won't be able to control us all." _'Why didn't I think of this? It's so simple.' _"That is all I will tell the guild later tonight when everyone has returned from there job requests." We both nodded and left his office.

The rest of the night was crazy as me and Natsu kept trying to forget what happened to us. In the end everyone found out we had kissed, because master exhausted all the details on how that happened. Then Natsu had to make it even worse as he told everyone we had already kissed before.

Juvia had cried in joy about not having to deal with her worst 'love rival' anymore. Elfman congratulated us by saying Natsu had finally become a man. That gave him a smack from Evergreen and started the first brawl of the night. But even if most of the wizards were ripping the guild hall apart, that didn't stop Mira, Lisanna, and Levy from breathing down my neck for the rest of the night for 'more details'. And Happy's constant snickering as he muttered "He looooovvveeeess you!"

My face was red for the rest of the night, and having the same guy that started this mess sleep in my bed didn't help... AT ALL!

* * *

**Let me say that I felt I did really good on the ending of this chapter. And I would for you guys to review and tell me how you felt about it. Sorry if I did any spelling errors. **

**I have posted a poll on my profile asking if I should do a collection of one-shots for Nalu. I would LOVE it if you could please answer it for me.**

**Thanks, and have a Happy New Year. :3**


	9. Nightmares

**Yo! So this chapter is super fluffy and super sad. Cause I feel I write sad themes pretty damn good. XD**

**I give half credit to dorkyworm32 for getting me out of my writers block and suggesting I make this chapter full of fluff! You should check out her account and read some of her stories! **

* * *

_"L-lucy.. L-LUCY!"_

_"N-Natsu!" I reached for his hand, and he reached for mine. He grabbed my hand, but I continued to slip from his grasp._

_"LUCY!" He screamed when I slipped past him and into despair. _

Two screams were heard that morning...

Their eyes both opened, and they instantly looked for the other. One sprung from the floor, and the other slid off the bed. They shook from fear and grabbed the other. Cries were heard and so were painful shouts. "L-lucy, you're okay. I was so scared. Don't scare me like that again!"

"Natsu! Natsu! Don't let go!" He held her even tighter. Her hands grabbed his vest as she painfully sobbed into his chest. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and continued to doubt she was even there. His sword appeared in his hand again. He threw it to the floor and it dispersed into air once more.

Frightened and exhausted the pair stayed like that till they were lulled into sleep. As they have been every night the past week.

Waking up the next morning was always the worst part.

Suffocated from natural, non-violent thoughts made it hard to think straight. Most of the day was spent ignoring the other for fear of reminding them of the nightmares. But, even so they were found together at night. Clinging on the other like a life line. Jobs and missions were unimportant and thrown to the side while the rest of the guild, even Happy, spent their time searching for Lucas.

Natsu and Lucy were thrown aside. Left out from group searches or finding information. "You are to have nothing to do with this anymore." Is what the guild master said himself. Of course Natsu was angry at first and said he wanted to be the one to plummet him. But after seeing how affected Lucy and his own self was, he gave up the thought instantly. She was more important to him after all.

They woke up still in each others arms. After getting up they would go around the town, but still wouldn't have said a word. Not even a glance was spared. Throughout the course of the day only a few words were said. And at night things got complicated.

Lucy no longer complained about Natsu being there. She knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, and neither would she. Plus, he was told to stay by her side until everything was over. Even if things were awkward and unsaid between them. They both needed the comfort in the end.

Last night was the worst one.

_"You think you can save him? You think you can stop me?" He laughed._

_"Natsu, it's me, snap out of it!" She cried._

_"Stop trying. He's gone!" Natsu lifted his sword up._

_"I want to have more adventures!" The sword struck through her heart. She gasped then went silent. _

_Tears fell from his eyes, but his face was kept emotionless. _

"NO!" Natsu screamed. She grabbed his arm.

"I-I can't handle this anymore." Lucy cried. "It hurts. Why is it hurting?"

"Lucy!" He embraced her. She stiffened, then stayed there motionless. He pushed her back to look at her. Her tear streaked face barely shown threw her golden locks. "Lucy?" He brushed the hair behind her ears, but didn't move his hand away. "Lucy, look at me." Her gaze stayed at the floor.

"Why should I?" She cried. "This is the most we have talked all week, Natsu!" He cringed at the truth in her words. "I miss you. I know you are here with me all the time, but I've felt more alone then when after my mom died." Natsu pulled her into his arms again as she wept.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He chanted. They didn't know how long they had been like that until they felt asleep.

* * *

Morning came at sun rise. Everything was still and silent in the town of Magnolia. Two soft breaths were heard, and then a scream.

Natsu awoke first. He was drenched in sweat from fear. The sword once again appeared in his hand and he threw it across the floor. Lucy let out a scream and threw herself up from the bed. Natsu sat up as well. They looked at eachother for a split second before grabbing a hold of the other. "Lucy, please don't leave me!"

"Natsu, come back to me!" They reluctantly let go and sat there. Memories from last night were remembered and Natsu was the first to speak.

"Lucy, lets stop this. I can't ignore you anymore. I want to be with you."

"Natsu, I want to be with you too." He brushed his hand softly against her cheek. Then gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She kissed him back then they broke apart.

After getting up and ready the pair searched for a place to eat breakfast. They found a small cafe at the edge of town.

"Hello! May I take your order?"

"I'll get the rice omelet."

"I'll get some fire chicken." They ate in silence again. And for once Natsu ate quietly and didn't spill food everywhere. It was weird, but the way they were sitting next to eachother made it easier to hold hands under the table. Their hearts fluttered. And for once they weren't kicked out of the building for property damage. Once leaving the shop they walked hand in hand.

The streets were much busier then usual. Natsu caught sight and stopped. Lucy stood there confused. "Natsu, what's going on?" She questioned.

"Shh. I can smell him." Fear filled the air and people ran from the street. The crowd was cleared and Lucas stood there before them in all his glory.

"It's been awhile."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! You will just have to wait to see what will happen in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! **

**I have posted a poll on my profile asking if I should do a collection of one-shots for Nalu. I would LOVE it if you could please answer it for me.**

**Thanks and until next time. :)**


	10. Battle Part One

**So before this chapter I just want to say thank you to everyone that has followed, favorited, and reviewed to this story! Last time you were left with a cliff hanger, so yeah... I won't say that is the last time that will happen. Sorry! On with the story! **

* * *

"It's been awhile." Piercing golden eyes met scared brown eyes. He chuckled, "Did I scare you? I tend to do that." People ran from the street screaming. The air chilled and a eerie feeling made it's way through.

"L-Lucas!" She cried and through her hands down in anguish and disgust.

"Lucy, get behind me." Natsu growled.

"B-but Natsu!" She gasped, recalling the nightmares.

"JUST DO IT!" He screamed. She did as he commanded and took a step behind him. She grabbed his sleeve and whimpered, frightened.

Lucas took a step forward. "Gonna make me use your boyfriend again? How cruel!" He took a deep breath and spoke maliciously, "Let us finish this today." He sprinted forward and in a second he was in front of Natsu. His eyes blazed into Natsu's, then he backed away and smirked.

"What did you-" Natsu pushed her away from him. "Natsu!" Light shined above him. He reached up a grabbed the light. Swinging his hand down the light faded and the sword appeared. "No no no no no! Natsu, wake up!" Cringing at the sight from his eyes she yanked her keys from her belt and pointed one forward, "Gate of the lion, Loke!"

"Hello my princess! How may I be of assistance- What the heck!" He held up his arms as Natsu came at him with his sword. "Regulus Impact!" A giant beam of light shot from his hand and made contact with Natsu. Natsu was pushed back a few feet, and his shoes scraped the floor as he came to a halt. "Mind explaining what's going on?"

"Natsu is being controlled by that wizard. I need you to distract him while I get Lucas." She took off in the direction of Lucas. Natsu ran after her, but Loke grabbed his vest and threw him back. "Gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" Taurus emerged with his axe in hand.

"Lucy, nice bo~ody! He mooed and charged forward. "I won't let you hurt Lucy's bo~ody!"

"Lucy!" Loke screamed as he fend off Natsu's attacks. "Get out of there! That guy is giving off a huge amount of power!" Natsu pressed forward and sliced his shoulder.

"LOKE!" She cried and turned back to Lucas. Taurus got to Lucas and swung his axe. His hand lifted and caught the blade, twisting it.

"This is all you have? For the _last_ time. You are _too_ weak!" He twisted the blade more and got it loose from Taurus's hands. Throwing it back at him, it hit Taurus and he went out like a light."

"Taurus!" She screamed as he was sent back to the spirit world. Lucas stepped forward and grabbed her neck, lifting her off the ground. Natsu blocked another regulus impact from Loke and brought his sword down, slicing his chest. Making a wound as blood sprayed the ground. Then he pushed the blade through his rib and pulled it back out.

"Sorry Lucy." Loke said softly and disappeared back to the spirit world.

"Lo-ke." She choked and Lucas raised her higher. "S-top, pl-ease." She pleaded. Natsu came over to them. His sword scraping the ground as his walked. Lucas easily walked over the side of the cafe and raised her up against the wall. Natsu then reached them.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**** (Just in case you get confused) **

"Let's make quick work of this. I'll let you do the honors. I mean she probably rather die by your side anyway." Lucas stepped back but the feeling of his hands was left around my neck. Natsu stepped forward and raised his sword. His sword swung down and I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. But it never came.

"Lucy!" I opened my eyes and saw long red hair. "Gray, do it now!"

"Erza!" I gasped. Gray jumped from the top of the building and landed in front of Lucas.

"Ice Caliber!" he shouted and ice formed around one of his arms and the other around his elbow. He spinned, swiping the air. Lucas swiftly jumped back, but his grip around my neck broke and I fell to the floor. Erza's sword clashed with Natsu's and she turned her sword slightly and pushed Natsu back.

"Challenging me with swords, Natsu? This is new even for you." She taunted. Erza advanced forward towards Natsu while Lucas avoided all of Gray's attacks.

"Lu-chan! Lucy-san!" The girls ran to me.

"Levy! Wendy!" I squealed. Levy bent down next to me and lifted my head up while Wendy used her magic to heal my neck.

"Don't worry," Levy said, "The guild is coming and Gajeel is helping Erza out now." I looked over and sure enough Natsu was handling both Erza and Gajeel.

"Iron Dragon, ROAR!" Gajeel roared and Erza jumped out of the way. Natsu lifted his sword and held off his attack. The attack thinned and Natsu swiped away, throwing the rest of the attack towards the ground. "How is he suddenly freakish strong?" His eyes glanced at the sword. "I bet it's that sword!" Erza ran towards Natsu again. Natsu threw his sword up and caught it upside down, holding it like a dagger.

Erza charged forward and her armor shined, "Purgatory Armor!" She screamed and jumped up. Grabbing her club she launched herself above Natsu. He held his sword up with one hand. "Natsu!" The sword weighed down, and he pushed it at a 90 degree angle. Erza's club slid down and he used that time to cut into her side. She cried out and Gajeel came next.

"Iron Dragon, Club!" Gajeel chanted and his arm turned to iron and shot out to Natsu.

* * *

"Ice Make, Floor!" Gray touched the ground with his hands, turning the ground around him to ice. Lucas jumped away, but the ice grew past him and he slipped. "Ice Make, Hammer!" A giant hammer of ice formed above Lucas. Lucas raised his hand and as the hammer made contact with it, it exploded. Lucas jumped onto the roofs and landed in front of Gray. Gray looked away.

"Oh, so you know what I can do." Gray kept his eyes on everything but Lucas's. Lucas swiped two fingers to the right and Gray's head turned with them. "Unfortunately for you, you already looked into my eyes during our first encounter." He pointed the same fingers towards his eyes and Gray suddenly went limp and fell to the floor.

* * *

Natsu pointed his sword towards Gajeel's attack and plunged the sword straight into his club. Gajeel growled but held it firm nonetheless. It began to crack, and then he retracted it. Natsu whisperered quietly and Gajeel gasped then was quickly silenced by Natsu's blade.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried as he was blown away from the force in Natsu's attack. My neck was finally healed thanks to Wendy.

"I'll go help them!" Wendy said then ran into the blast. Followed by Levy, and then me.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia kneeled beside Gray and pulled him into her lap. "Who did this to you!" She looked up at Lucas and glared. "You! You did this!" She stood and he looked at her with amused eyes.

"Don't look into his eyes!" Gray croaked before falling back into unconsciousness. Juvia avoided his eyes and got into a stance.

"Water Slicer!" Three sharp semi-circles of water hurdled to Lucas and with a swipe of his hand they stopped and splashed to the floor. Juvia gasped and her eyes found his. She cringed and clutched her head. "I'm sorry, Gray-sama! I disobeyed you!" She dramatically cried for forgiveness. She then went limp and fell next to her beloved.

"Whos next?" Lucas taunted. Clouds covered the sky and thunder was heard. A bright flash of lightning flickered from the sky and shot out to the ground. From the blast emerged Laxus and the thunder god tribe.

"Us."

* * *

**What did I say? I can't help it. Anyways, I might upload again tonight or maybe tomorrow. Just expect a fast update this time, and until next time. :3**


	11. Battle Part Two

**Ohh my GAWD. I though I would post this a lot sooner today but I guess not. Anyways sorry for and spelling errors and things like that. I feel like I rushed it. But I just wanna say thank you to everyone that has given me support on this story! THANK YOU! XD Niw, on with the story!**

* * *

"Us." Laxus put simply.

"Oh, the famous S-class wizard and his partners. Let me guess, Laxus." Lucas yawned, bored.

"How dare you yawn after saying our beloved master's name!" Freed ranted. Laxus took off his jacket and tossed it to the floor. Flexing his muscles he released the lock on his dragon slayer abilities and became taller and bigger.

"Sorry Gramps, but i'll have use them again." His shirt was ripped from his body. "Bixlow, Evergreen." Said mages nodded and stepped forward.

"Go babies!" Bixlow chanted. Green lights shot out from the dolls.

"Fairy Machine Gun! Everygreen stated. With a swipe of her fan, glowing bullets shot out.

Lucas simply moved his hand to the side, and the attacks hit the wall instead.

* * *

"Iron Dragon, ROAR!"

"Sky Dragon, ROAR!"

"Heaven Wheel Armor, Circle Sword!"

"Solid Script Magic, Water!"

"Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!"

Iron, sky, sword, water, and sand magic combined into a huge sphere and shot out to Natsu. He stood still and braced himself for the impact. The sword took the blunt of the attack, but eventually it was all to much and he was overwhelmed. The first thing heard from from Natsu since Lucas showed up, was a growl.

The mages shivered from the noise, much to their own horror. The blast cleared and Natsu had fallen to his knees. His body was bruised, but he seemed even more pissed off then ever. He ran at light speed and kicked Wendy while punching Levy both in the gut simultaneously. Both knocked out cold. Erza and Gajeel both went to attack, but he simply dodged them and sliced the back of Gajeel's knees, and Erza's angles. Both fell over, unable to stand. He then went after me.

"NATSU!" The ground rumbled and soon Master, Mirajane, Elfman, Cana, Romeo, Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily were in view. Romeo and Carla helped get Wendy out of there, while Cana went to get Levy. Pantherlily, Mira, and Elfman went to get Erza and Gajeel. Macarov glared at Natsu. "You call yourself a Fairy a Tail wizard? This is not how I raised you my boy! Look at what your doing!" Natsu looked down at me. The same pure hatred filled eyes from before. He grabbed my collar and turned me around, holding the blade against my neck.

"N-Natsu." I shook. "P-please. D-don't." I cried. He shifted uncomfortably but still held me to him.

"Natsu. What are you doing?" Happy cried.

"Happy!" I called out to him. "He isn't himself right now, we need to get him back."

* * *

"Freed, what are you doing?" Evergreen asked.

"I'm placing runes around Laxus's jacket. You never know who might try to steal it!"

"Freed!" She screamed, clearly annoyed.

"Okay, okay, I just finished anyways." Unshielding all of their eyes, Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen unleashed their powers. Lucas wavered a bit. His eyes rolling back and forth.

"I won't loose control!" Lucas pledged. "You won't take control of me!" The side of his face turning to stone then back to normal, his arms bending against his own will. Freed used his dark magic and turned into the beast.

"Evil Explosion!" He chanted. A dark beam of light shot from his hands and hit Lucas in the chest. Lucas screamed in agony, but never lost the battle between their eyes. They began to feel their selfs slipping. Pain shot up their arms and the magic was instantly dropped. Lucas, finally free again, glared at them and they began to get lost in his eyes.

"Thunder Dragon, ROAR!" Laxus roared. Lucas was caught off guard and took the full force of the attack. The three mages fell to their knees, exhausted. When the dust cleared, Lucas was battered but nonetheless he began to chuckle, then his laugh turned dark and maniactic.

"Arise my slaves!" From were they slept, Gray and Juvia arose to stand. "Kill them!" Swords like Natsu's appeared in their hands as they charged forward. Gray went straight for Laxus while Juvia went for the other three. Gray swung at Laxus and he simply zapped him with some lightning. Before Juvia swung at Bixlow, Freed and Evergreen tackled her down. Laxus tossed Gray over to them and Freed cast some runes to keep them away. The two immediately fell back asleep. "I guess that's what I get for putting all my magic into that pink-haired freak of yours."

* * *

"Just let Lucy go."

"And you call yourself a man."

"Natsu! I'm going to kill you!"

"Tch, I thought you were too _strong_ to let anyone control you."

"Cmon Natsu! Let my girl go! I'll buy you a drink later!"

"Natsu-san! Please, you're hurting her!" His grib tightened, and the blade was pressed against my neck. I cringed as blood leaked from the small cut wound.

"Natsu, I thought we would have more adventures. Isn't that what you promised me?" I asked. Natsu spinned me around again, this time to face him. His hand still grabbed the collar of my shirt and this time his blade was pointed threatenly at my stomach. His eyes boared into mine. I grabbed the edge of the blade and brought it closer. "Do it." His eye brows furrowed. "If you are gonna kill me, do it!" I wept.

His gaze went soft and tears fell from his eyes. "I-" He spoke softly. A ring of fire formed around our legs. "I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS." He threw the sword away and hugged me.

"Natsu!" I cried. The sword dispersed back into the air.

"I'm sorry." The fire grew taller until the outside world was no longer visible. "I never wanted to hurt you again."

"He was controlling you against your will. There was nothing you could do." He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away. I felt the fire against my back, but it didn't burn me. I put my hand on his cheek and leaned in. He moved his hands down to my waist and I sealed the kiss. He kissed me back and the fire around us dimmed.

Mirajane squealed as Natsu pushed me away, embarrassed. "I was already controlled once today, it won't happen again." I blushed as Cana winked suggestively at me. "I just don't have to look at his eyes, right?"

"Yeah." I responded.

"Well then, I'll be back soon." I called out to him as he took off in the direction of Lucas.

* * *

"How is this guy not dead yet?"

"I swear Laxus hit him a million times already with his magic."

"Look! It's that damn light again!" Lucas lay on a pile of rubble. Laxus stood above him, his dragon slayer abilities vanished. A white light radiated off Lucas's wounds and when the light dimmed, they were gone.

"When are you going to stop healing yourself?" Laxus questioned.

Lucas sat up and shrugged. "When you stop trying to kill me." He responded.

"Laxus!" Said mage looked over at the ball of fire heading towards him.

"What do you want Natsu? I'm kinda in the middle of killing this guy here." Laxus asked, annoyed.

"You mean trying to kill." Lucas corrected.

"Let me do it. This guy is mine!" Natsu pointed at Lucas then back at himself and smirked. "He's hurt way too many of the people I love. He even made it so it was my body that did it. I won't let him get away with it. So let me burn him too ash!" Natsu said proudly and lit his hand on fire as an example.

Laxus amusingly raised his brow. "Whatever. It's his funeral anyway." And calmly strode back to his partners. Freed, and Evergreen cried tears of joy when their beloved master came to lend them a hand, and Bixlow smiled and made fun of them crying with his 'babies'.

"So, you broke my spell eh? Where's the sword?" Lucas jumped back to his feet. Natsu looked confusedly back at him. Lucas chuckled. "You can't break the spell unless you can control when the sword appears or not. My spell will haunt you until you break it!" Natsu ran up to Lucas and moved his fist to punch him but Lucas caught it.

"Shut up!" He screamed. "Release this damn spell off me!" He pleaded.

"How about no." He twisted Natsu's fist and threw it back along with Natsu. "Your gonna regret trying to punch me." He raised one arm in front of him. He blinked and when he reopened his eyes, they glowed green. The ground shook with tremors and large cracks formed around him. Natsu desperately tried to keep his motion sickness down, but all the shaking got the better of him and he fell to his knees clutching his stomach. The same green from Lucas's eyes shined from his hand and seeped through the cracks. "Eclipse, Break." Finally the ground erupted.

Black and green lava shot up around them, and soon they were both enveloped by it.

* * *

**Yeah so that just happened. I can't believe it! Three cliff hangers in a row! I'm so sorry! I would love to know how I did on these past few chapters so please review! Also I posted a poll on my profile so I would love for you to check it out. Until next time! Peace out! :3**


	12. One Year Ago

**FLASHBACK TIME! I'm still sorry about the cliffhanger so hopefully this one won't be one. You will just have to wait and see. :3**

* * *

Lucas: One Year Ago

"Gwen! Hurry up we have another mission to go on!"

Long, dark purple hair cascaded down her back and swooshed with the wind. She walked with a profoundness to it. "Calm down, i'm coming Lucas." Her bright blue eyes flashed as she came face to face with him. He blushed. Her porcelain skin glowed from the sun. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She smirked and grabbed his sleeve with her hand. She brought her face close to his. "Like what you see?" His whole face flushed and she backed away, satisfied with his reaction.

"Stop teasing me!" He turned around. "We need to go now or else we will be late."

"Right right, let's go." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward.

_Help Needed!_

_Destroy dark wizards and __bring back our friends!_

_Reward:_

_35,000 J _

Her face scrunched up as she read the last part "T-three h-hundred jew-wels. Three hundred!"

"You know you could've just asked me to read it to you." He laughed. "It's thirty five hundred thousand jewels."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." She pouted, "You just _have_ to be the smart one that can read."

He stopped walking and poked her cheek. "Of course I do, cause you can't." She folded her arms and turned her face the other way.

"Is this supposed to be payback?" She questioned.

"Maybe..." He sauntered back over to the front.

"Lucas~!" She whined and playfully hit his arm. "Stop teasing me!" They laughed until they got to the house.

The door creaked open and a girl around the same age stood before them. She had black hair and brown eyes. "Hello, i'm Angela. You must be from Fox Eye."

"Yes, we are the wizards who excepted the request. I'm Lucas, and this is Gwen."

"It's nice to meet you." Angela pushed them inside.

"Same to you." Gwen waved. "Can you please describe the dark wizards?" They sat on the couch and she took the one across from the two.

"Well let me see. One had dark green hair, another had black, and the last one had golden. They were all wearing black capes so I couldn't see their faces but they all had strange magic. I would be extremely careful with the black-haired one. His eyes gleam even in the shade of the cape. He was the one that took my friends." She sniffled a few times and continued. "They left me a note saying they will be back tonight for me. I beg of you, please destroy these wizards and bring Jack and Mist back!"

Lucas and Gwen stood up with pride. Putting their hands over the mark of Fox Eye around there wrists they spoke, "We swear by the Fox Eye guild, we will complete your request!"

Angela stood with tears in her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hands and wept. "You two are so kind. I thank you." She took a bow and cried as the tears hit the floor.

"Please stand, we will bring your friends back. Let our words be your strength for now." Lucas threw his arm around Gwen's shoulders. Angela moved back up and nodded. "Don't worry about a thing! They will be back in no time!" A smile found it's way on the three, and they walked outside.

Angela stood in front of the door. "You know-" Angela started playfully. "-you two make a really cute couple."

Lucas's face flushed once again and Gwen snickered, "You really think so?" He quickly brought his hand back down to his side.

Angela smirked. "Oh, I see now." She giggled and skipped away. "I'm relying on you two! Oh and Lucas, tell her how you feel!" The door shut behind her. A blush dusted Gwen's cheeks, but went unnoticed by Lucas who merely fainted.

* * *

Lucas POV:

Nightfall soon came and we stood in front of Angela's house. Gwen nudged my shoulder. "Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good."

I shrugged. "I feel an intense amount of power coming this way."

"Nothing we can't handle right?" She said a bit frightened.

"Right." I lied. I don't need her to worry about the difference in magical power. "Here they come." From the darkness of the night it was hard to tell the three wizards that made there way to the house. They stopped as soon as they spotted each other. Before taking off I grabbed Gwen's arm. "Be careful." She nodded and we disappeared into the night.

I first found the guy with green hair. Looking more closely I could see a pair of hazel eyes. He was tan and had a muscular built. But was nothing I couldn't handle. "Plant-" He started to speak. "-grab." The grass around me twisted up my ankles to my legs. I couldn't move.

"What the hell?" I cursed. "Plant magic, ehh?"

"Plant, explode." The grass got brighter and brighter and then exploded. I flew a few feet back.

"Damn, that hurt my legs." I could still run, but now it would be painful. "Enough!" I stood back up and raised one arm in front of me. "Eclipse, Dragon." Mist formed around me. He kept moving plants, but as soon as they hit the mist, they dissolved. The pressed in the air rose and it became dense and hard to breath. The mist got thicker until it dispersed and a green dragon was summoned by my side. With poison fangs bared my dragon ran to the wizard. A scream was hear and then they went silent. My dragon had finished the job. Slowly a green light formed around my dragon until it dissolved and my dragon turned back into mist. The mist then disappeared into the atmosphere.

I ran to the right and spotted Gwen fighting with the black-haired wizard. Gwen swung with her fist ablazed with purple magic. The mage dodged but her hood fell off her head. Long black locks fell out of the cape. She was a girl.

I shook my head and kept running. I need to find that other mage, Gwen can take care of herself. It clicked in my head. "Damn it. He probably has Angela." I kicked the front door down and got into a fighting stance. I gasped and Angela's limp body fell to the floor. A puddle of blood seeped into the ground. "You bastard!" I shouted and sprung forward. A gleam hit my eyes and a knife was thrown at my neck. I caught it and through it at the ground in front of me. "Where are Jack and Mist?"

The mage chuckled and took off his cape. "Why you are talking to one right now!"

"J-Jack?" His golden hair and dark eyes taunted me. "I thought Angela was your friend!"

"You are correct. She _was_ our friend." '_Wait, our?'_

"So that means the other wizard outside is Mist!" I shouted. He grinned wickedly and pulled another knife out from his cape. I was thrown at my neck again and I dodged just in time. "Stop this! My mission was to save you two!"

"You won't want to save us when Mist takes control of your friend outside." '_Gwen!'_ "And you won't be able to save us when you are dead!" He ran forward and swung his knife. I dodged but his attacks kept throwing me off balance.

"You're starting to piss me off!" I cringed as he sliced part of my shoulder. "Quit it!" I shouted and punched his left cheek. He stumbled back and wipped the blood from his mouth.

"Damn you. You'll regret that!" He charged forward again.

"No I won't." I raised a hand in front of me. "Eclipse, Blast." A strong blast of green magical pressed shot out from my arm in waves. First the stairs was ripped in two, then the couches. Jack kept backing up until he broke the window and jumped outside. I didn't waver and kept my spell steady. The pressure built up until the spell was going all around me. The whole house was ripped in half, then everything was destroyed. I kept walking, my eyes suddenly turned green as my magic got more powerful.

Jack shrieked, "Stay away from me! You, you monster!" He screamed once more then was ripped in two. My magic stopped and I fell to the floor, exhausted. I came to my senses and started panting.

"I-I d-did it a-again..." I covered my face with my hands. "I k-killed someone a-again."

"Jack!" I turned my head and saw Mist. "What did you do to him! You're a monster!" 'You're right, I am a monster.' "You'll pay for this. Girl, come here." Gwen walked up next to Mist.

"Gwen!" I screamed.

"You killed the one I love, so now I'll make the one you love kill you!" Gwen ran up to me with her fists ablazed with purple magic.

"Gwen snap out of it!" I ducked one of her punches. She moved to punch again and I caught it. I cringed as the heat seeped through my skin. "Stop this! I don't want to fight you!" She kicked my ankles and I fell to my knees. Kneeing my shoulders I fell to the ground and she put her hand on my chest. I felt the heat seep through my chest and I started panting for air. Her fingers broke through my skin and she pushed her hand through my chest, barely missing my heart. She removed her hand and got off of me.

"Gwen..." Blood spilled out of the wound. She looked at me, tears cascaded down her face. I slowly got up and she shook her head. I raised my hand in front of me and mouthed the words 'I love you'. "Eclipse, Break." She screamed and I jumped away, barely making it out. I grabbed Mist, a sword appeared in my hand and I sliced straight into her heart. She screamed and blood gushed out. I through her into the spell along with my sword. The spell erupted the ground and sucked in everything until it was gone. The last things I saw were the mark of Fairy Tail on Mist's shoulder and Gwen falling into the depths.

My eyes stung and the sword kept appearing into my hand every time I threw it away. I pointed the blade upward and looked at my reflection. Blood splattered my clothes and my brown eyes turned gold and silver. "I will get my revenge. Starting with the Fairy Tail guild."

* * *

**I think this should explain why Lucas wants to end Fairy Tail. So sorry if I made it sad or angsty. Anyways... Please review and tell me how I did on this chapter. I would most appreciate it! **

**I have put a poll on my profile and would love it if you could answer it. **


	13. Eclipse

**Chapter 13 starts now! **

**BEWARE! There is foul language in this chapter...**

* * *

Clouds of black and green moisture filled the sky. No... That isn't even a sky. Then drops of black rain fell from above. "AAAGHH!" It hurt. "Shit!" A lot. Each drop that touched me was absorbed by my skin.

"I deserve to die like this. Just like she did."

"Damn it! Shut the fuck up!" 'Who is he talking about?' "Where the hell are we!"

"In the depths of dispair. There is no escape."

"No escape my ass! I'll find a way out!" I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "What the hell is this? I thought I fell through that crack in the ground."

"It's my spell. This _is_ Eclipse." _'Eclipse...'_ "First the poison rain will come, then the heat. If you can survive that then the acid mist will come. No one ever survives after that."

"P-Poison? A-Acid!" I let go of him and he fell to his knees then to floor. He made to attempt to move. "The fuck? What kinda spell is this."

"I fell down and can't get up."

"Deal with it, you bastard." The rain poured harder and I winced as each drop came in contact with my skin.

"Jeez, I was only kidding. Can't you take a joke." He got back on his feet and smoothed his clothes.

I scoffed, "Not one from you." I lifted my arm in front of my face. The veins visible to me turned black. The poison was spreading throughout my body. A thick sweat had formed itself around me. I looked around me, only the clouds were seen for miles. Lucas stood ten feet away from me.

He laughed hysterically. "I failed. Haven't I, Gwen?" The sky thundered and the rain poured harder. "After him you're next!" He pointed at the sky.

I sweat dropped. "I never thought you were _this _insane."

"You don't get it. She will want revenge. She will be the one to kill me!" He laughed maniacally.

"There is no one else here!" I screamed, then winced. The poison had completely taken over my arms.

"You're wrong. They're three other people."

"I thought you said no one survives the acid wind thingy."

"Acid _mist," _he corrected. "That is true. But they are the spell themselves." My face showed confusion and he began to explain. "Eclipse magic, a very rare magic only acquired by one person, me, goes back to the time dragons were around. It's so old it took me a whole year to master one spell by reading out of a book. This particular spell, Eclipse Break, once it's victim has fell through the cracks they are sucked into another realm in which they are killed by the magic of previous wizards in the same state. Now, I have only killed five people, three of which were sucked in by this spell. So, in other words, we will be killed by people who are already dead."

I shifted uncomfortablely at his explaination. "So why haven't you tried to take possession of me yet?"

He laughed. "It would be for nothing. Can't you tell? Our magic is being sucked away. Right when he said that I began to feel my body start to get weaker. Almost like lulling me to sleep.

"No." I said stubbornly. "I won't die here. I will get back to _her."_

* * *

"Natsu!" I screamed and ran forward. The dust disappear and only a huge crater was left. "No no no no no!" I tried to slid down and dig him out, but Gray and Erza grabbed me and hoisted me up. "Let me go! I need to save him!"

"LUCY!" Gray shouted and I flinched. "Do you really think this is how Natsu would want you to act right now?"

"Grays' right." Erza began. "It's Natsu after all, he will be fine."

"But- It doesn't matter! Everyone needs help sometimes! So let. Me. GO!" Erza released her grip on my arm and I glared at Gray until he let me go too. My knees plunged into the soil and I wept in my hands. After a few minutes and for what felt like hours I got back up and walked away from everyone. They called out my name but I didn't respond. The tears sliding down my blank face was enough to stop them from chasing me.

When I was out of sight from everyone I bolted around the corner and kept running until I couldn't anymore. I collapsed on the concrete outside my apartment. Pulling myself inside I laid on the floor. I curled up and pressed my knees to my chest and let my hair fall down my face. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak, and for once I couldn't cry.

But it was all supposed to be okay...

Right?

* * *

"_Lucy_..." The unknown figure stood atop the mountainside overlooking the town of Magnolia. The black coat fluttered in the wind like a curtain. Long black locks rolled down the sides of her face in soft curls. She breathed lightly, nothing above a whisper. Her magic power was masked over by a light purple spell that seemed to bring her pale face even more alive. A scar about the size of a pen was placed on the cheek bone of the left side of her face. She looked down with red, blood thirsty eyes, scanning every inch of Magnolia. "How could you be so foolish?" She wore a lightly ripped maroon t-shirt, black jeans, and a pair of gray combat boots.

Her eyes landed on the Fairy Tail emblem on the guild hall and she gasped with minor enthusiasm. "You." She pointed at the Fairy Tail guild. Then her eyes narrowed in a threatening manor. "Have hell to pay."

* * *

The end!

**Joking! That would be a horrible ending!**

**Anyways, sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, cause it is! xD**

**What will happen with Natsu? How will this affect Lucy?**

**Another OC! Her story will be explained in later chapters.**

**Is she an enemy of Fairy Tail? How does she know Lucy? Who is she? Why am I asking so many questions?**

**Find out next time on _Only Time Can Tell_ By: 247FairyTail**

**-The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Of this Chapter... :3**


End file.
